


Curse || BTS AU

by deanphobic



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark, Dark Past, Depressing, F/M, Ghouls, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm, Stalking, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanphobic/pseuds/deanphobic
Summary: Where 7 boys live in a modern world. The catch is that they feed off human flesh. The gang of 7 have to hide their identity and not get caught, if they do, they will get killed.
Based On The Japanese Anime "TokyoGhoul"
TRIGGER WARNING





	1. Maybe the Ending Will Be Better Than The Beginning

The 7 boys that have the curse that many say. They only feed off human flesh. People call them Ghouls or even worst Monsters. The 7 boys have to hide their real selves as they try to live in the normal world. Living in a small apartment, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, and Jeon Jungkook have to keep themselves hidden and never show their black eyes with red pulps. Eating normal human food will make them barf as their taste buds are different. Craving human flesh they swore to never kill another for food, yet they had to break that promise multiple times, leaving some in tears as they ate, or some in disgust. The only thing that they can drink that's human related was Coffee, it decreased the effect of hunger but not for long. 

Living in the city called Seoul, the 7 boys are filled with people walking. Anyone can catch them in the act of killing an innocents. Anyone can catch them with their eyes activated or if they throw up when eating human food. 

"Namjoon!" Seokjin yelled from the back of the kitchen. Looking for that damn coffee maker. Namjoon stood up from the couch and walked towards Seokjin. 

"What?" Namjoon questioned as Seokjin sighed.

"The coffee machine." Seokjin said as Namjoon thought of where it could be. Namjoon saw Yoongi walk in the kitchen rubbing his eye as it 6am in the god damn morning.

"Why are you two up so early?" Yoongi yawned as he heard two people run downstairs laughing. 

"Jimin I'm gonna beat you!" Taehyung pushes Jimin to the side playfully as they run downstairs.

"Hey what did I tell you? Don't run downstairs!" Seokjin scolded both of the boys as they're now downstairs.

"Ya! Stop being so loud!" Jungkook walked downstairs and saw that Soekjin was making pancakes. The smell hit his nose.

"Remember we have a meeting today, we are low on.." Seokjin didnt finish the sentence intel Taehyng slammed the table.

"I'm not killing anyone!" Taehyung growled as he was done, he was done killing innocent people. Why cant he live in a normal human life? What did he do to deserve this terrible life?

"Taehyun-" Seokjin tried to calm down Taehyung but Taehyung was done and got up from the table and stomped to upstairs slamming the door, making Seokjin flinch. 

"Jungkook please check on him." Namjoon whispered as Seokjin was stressed. Jungkook nodded as he also got up from the table and walked upstairs. 

"Seokjin it's okay." Namjoon rubs Seokjin's back, sighing.

"Jimin you know what to do." Jimin nodded as he got in the shower. Making his hair flawless and his clothes fashionable. Jimin was the irresistible male. Jimin grabbed his jacket as he looked at Namjoon and nodded. 

"Be safe." Namjoon lipped out, Jimin smiled.

With Taehyung, Jungkook tried to calm down Taehyung as he yelling and punching walls. Hoseok walked in the room looking at Taehyung's bloody knuckles. Hoseok grabbed Taehyung into a hug. Taehyung sobbing in the hug. Hoseok patted his back. Jungkook joined the hug and enjoyed eachother's presence. 

Meanwhile with Namjoon and Seokjin, they were looking at cases with ghouls. No they werent the only ones that had this curse. They looked at the gore pictures, Seokjin looking away as Namjoon looked. Peoples head were cut off, guts shown, and blood.. everywhere.  
Seokjin saw that the police were getting good at tracking Ghouls. Seokjin only had one problem with the police. It was when he was little.

Seokjin's parents were in a known ghoul gang. The problem was they couldn't get out of it. They had a son and they wanted to get out of the damn gang that kept them and their son in danger but if they left. Everyone they knew would be killed including them. Seokjin remembered the night clearly. His mother looking terrified as he told Seokjin.

"Hide, under the bed now." Seokjin was about 9 years old as he saw his mother leave the room as he laid underneath the bed. Seokjin sobbed as he saw police lights and heard sirens. Seokjin can hear yelling and crashes. His parents were gone and he knew it as he rolled into a ball, crying. Seokjin froze as he heard the door open. The police had lights but never checked under the bed. Seokjin waited 2 hours, but passed out. Still under the bed, he looked outside, caution tape around his house. The sky was darker then usual as he turned around and open the door. Silence was all Seokjin heard. 

Seokjin saw his dead parents body covered. Seokjin ran out the back door never looking back. Attempting to wipe his tears as he ran away. 

Ever since that accident he never wants to lose anyone dear to him, the feeling that he felt. It haunted him. Since Namjoon and him share a room. Namjoon has to calm him down as he had panic attacks leaving him crying and yelling. 

"Please turn it off." Seokjin whispered as Namjoon closed the tab. 

With Jimin, he was walking around the city. Looking for someone that was interested. Jimin saw a girl staring at him in a coffee shop. Jimin smirked as he winked. The lady blushed as Jimin stirred his coffee staring at the lady. The lady had a dress, a very bright red dress, earing and brown hair that matches her eyes. Red lipstick and brown boots. Jimin got up from his table and walked over at the lady.

"Now miss, it's very rude to stare at people." Jimin said in his seductive voice. 

"Well how can I not?" The lady crossed his legs. Jimin snickered as he lightly touched her hand that was on the table.

"Why don't we spend sometime together?" Jimin slightly licked his lip, then the Lady nodded.

"My names Jen." Jen stared as his lips, oh how much she wanted to just kiss those lips.

"My names Jimin." Jimin said as he knew she was the next one. 

"Visit me sometime also call me." Jimin slid his address and his phone number which was a fake one that wasnt actually his, a 2nd one for his victims, also making sure it wasn't his actual address. 

"I sure will." Jen nodded as Jimin let out a smirk. 

Jimin then got up from his seat and left the cafe. 

"Jen has no clue what she got into." Jimin thought as he plugged his headphones and walked back to the apartment.

Once Jimin got inside the house he got greeted by Namjoon sitting on the couch reading. Jimin then heard a ding from his 2nd phone. Jimin smirked.

 

Jimin was relief that he got another victim, but killing her isn't going to be his favorite part. The way they scream and the look on their face haunts Jimin. It was for his family that's all that he needed to know. That's the only reason why he does this. 

"You need a hug?" Namjoon asked as Jimin nodded. Namjoon walked to Jimin with open arms, wrapping his arms around him as Jimin took a deep breath. 

"It will be okay." Namjoon whispered.

Seokjin walked downstairs and saw Jimin and Namjoon hugging he smiled. 

1220 words-  
10/9/16


	2. The Craves That Take Over

Trigger Warning: Suicide  
Taehyung was resting on the bed, while Jungkook and Hoseok were looking after him. Taehyung was covered by a warm blanket, seeing the blanket slightly move up and down due to his breathing. 

"When are we eating?" Jungkook looked down as he knew he was hungry. The crave of human flesh was increasing as he was turning more pale. 

"Soon." Hoseok said as he touched Jungkook's shoulder. 

"Don't starve yourself either." Hoseok said as he left the room. Leaving Jungkook and Taehyung...alone. 

The craves hit Jungkook. Jungkook eyes went red and black as he saw Taehyung sleeping. Jungkook slapped his head as the cravings wouldnt stop. Jungkook kept on looking at Taehyung breathing heavily. One human wouldnt hurt. The demons inside were talking and they started to scream. Jungkook went teary as he stood up from his chair.

"I'm sorry." Jungkook walked over to Taehyung.

"Eat him eat him eat him eat him" His mind kept on telling him as he carefully took off the blanket off of Taehyung. 

"Leave me alone!" Jungkook screamed causing Taehyung to wake up. Jungkook kneed down to the ground crying. Jimin ran inside the room and saw Taehyung hugging Jungkook, Jimin took a deep breath, feeling relieved that the boys weren't in danger. 

"Namjoon." Jimin said as Seokjin and Namjoon were together sitting on the couch. 

"I think Jungkook almost ate Taehyung. We need food soon." Seokjin got up from the couch. 

"What?!" Seokjin was in shock. 

"How hungry are you Jimin?" Seokjin questioned Jimin. Jimin looked down.

"9/10." Jimin said as his eyes also turned black and red. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Namjoon said as he also got up from the couch. 

"I..I didn't want to kill anyone anymore." Jimin confessed as he kept looking down at the ground. 

"I'm also hungry." Yoongi said as he walked in the conversation sweating from his daily workout. 

"I won't have much strength by the end of this week. I'll get food." Yoongi stretched his arms. 

"Are you sure?" Jimin looked at Yoongi.

"Yeah, I got a mission today anyway." Yoongi had a wrapped towel around his neck. His hair messy, and still breathing heavily. 

"Be safe." Seokjin said as he saw Yoongi walk back into his room that he had by himself. 

"How come Yoongi is always cool with killing people?" Jimin looked back to Namjoon.

"He isn't, but if it means getting food for us he'll do it." Namjoon claimed. Jimin looking back into the closed door to Yoongi's room. 

Yoongi in the room was taking a shower, the cold water hitting his pale body. The music blasting on the speaker. After a short shower, he stepped out of the shower wrapping a shower around his neck. Looking in the mirror, seeing his eyes black and red.

"Not now." Yoongi closed his eyes for some time and open them again leaving him back to his normal eyes. Yoongi changed into his normal black clothes, black leather jacket. Wearing black gloves to hid his fingerprints. All in black Yoongi walked out the door, waving bye to his only family. 

"Let's get this over with." Yoongi said as he put on a dark black hat. Walking out of the apartment complex. Pulling out his extra phone, he texted his boss.

Yoongi snickered at his bosses grammar errors. Yoongi walked into the car opening the door and hoping in the car. The location, was unknown but he had to find out where it was. Yoongi dialed some people that he knew.

"Hey! Yoons watcha need?" His friend old man said on the other side of the phone.

"You know Raider?" Yoongi heard a groan on the otherside of the call.

"Yes, that sucker gave me fucking shit." He complained.

"Well, I need to know where he lives." Yoongi heard a chuckle from the otherline.

"Yeah, of course. He lives in the mansion, next to where I used to live at, right next to there. White and Blue mansion." Yoongi thanked him and ended the call. Driving up around, Yoongi got his shotgun. 

"Jungkook." Jungkook heard a voice and lifted his head up. Looking around Jimin was texting and Namjoon was reading a book.

"Did anyone call my name?" Jungkook questioned as they both nodded no.

"Jungkook~" Jungkook looked up again and looked around getting up from the couch, he walked to the room that he shared with Jimin. 

"Why didn't you eat Taehyung? What a shame." Jungkook heard. Jungkook looked everywhere to see no one.

"I- I'm not eating my family!" Jungkook yelled.

"But you are so hungry~" The voice said as his stomach rumbled. 

"It must be horrible to starve." The voice wined.

"I'm fine." Jungkook said as he saw the door open to see Jimin.

"You alright?" Jimin asked as Jungkook nodded.

"Eat him too~" Jungkook heard again shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" Jimin walked in.

"I don't do that to family!" Jungkook yelled causing to have Jimin's eyes widen.

"Jungkook!" Jimin shook Jungkook. 

The memories flew into Jimin's mind. Stopping him in place, Jimin's eyes widen. 

"Haha Jimin!" Jimin's sister said as she laughed. 

"Haha you're so stupid." Jimin said as Jimin's sister looked at him and started to chase him around the house. 

After nights of those, late at night, Jimin would hear his sister yelling at no one. Her eyes black and red as she broke the glass.

"Yugi?" Jimin saw his sister look at him with her bright red eyes.

"Jimin go back in the room." She smiled as Jimin nodded closing the door. 

After going back to sleep, Jimin heard screams and flesh being teared. Jimin got up from his bed with a flash light and saw his sister eating... their parents. The image traumatized Jimin as he saw her eating their mothers leg. Jimin ran so fast back into the room, locking the door. Jimin started to cry in his room, holding his stuff teddybear close. Jimin heard the door jiggle, his sister trying to let get in. 

"Jimin, let me in." Jimin could hear as he stood frozen scared. The jiggle turned into slams then into silence. Jimin fell passed out as he was tired from so much. 

Jimin woke up to see the bright sun into his window, birds tweeting, Jimin then rubbed his eyes as he thought all of what happen was a bad dream. Jimin opened the door and looked back to see the door covered in blood as his sister tried to get in. Jimin's eyes widen, as he walked to his parents bedroom to see them rotting on the wooden floor. Jimin covered his eyes as he walked in the bathroom to see something that will haunt him day and night.

Jimin saw his sister in the bathtub, blood red water as her wrists were cut and her eyes were widened. The water was overflowing as Jimin stepped back holding tears. The shower wall said 

"The Voices Told Me To Do It" in her own blood. Jimin ran to the home phone and called the police. 

"They will think I'm a ghoul..." Jimin realized as he slammed the phone and ran out the door. Into the road a car hitting him, all he saw a boy looking down at him, calling at him.

1217 words  
10/9/16


	3. Victims Of Lust

Jimin opened his phone to see massive loads of texts from his other victims. Jimin smirking at his phone as he looked at his messages. 

Jimin grabbed his leather jacket as he replied to his victim 40, saying to meet at his fake house that he murders his victims. Jimin plugged in his headphones and walked there, he usually calls Namjoon to come and pick him up to take the body.

Victim 40 was the victim that he met at the coffee shop, Jimin remembers her scent very well. Interesting him of how someone could smell like a sweet pineapple. Jimin walked to his "house" seeing her waiting in front of the door knocking. Jimin walked in the back and broke open from the back door. Walking to the front door seeing his victim right in front of his eyes.

The soft warm skin that Jimin's dark side admired the most. Jimin gave her the smile as she walked in.

"Wow nice place you have here." Jen compliments as she looks up at the stairs.

"Let's go in the room shall we?" Jimin whispers in her ear.

"Not too fast Jimin." Jen said as she walked to the living room and sat down.

"Want something to drink?" Jimin offered as he was about to walk to his kitchen.

"No, I'm okay thank you." Jen nodded no.

"Okay it's fine." Jimin slightly got annoyed as he just wanted to get this over as his hungry grew.

With Jungkook, he was a normal highschool teenager, being one of the famous people at his school. Jungkook sighed as he walked back to school, not getting a ride from Seokjin like usual. Jungkook walked in and noticed a girl. A girl with long black hair with slightly green eyes, more on the hazel side. Jungkook noticed she was blushing as he met eye contact with her. He quickly walked by as he was slightly blushing.

"My Jungkookie had a crush!" Taehyung picked on him as he got flustered and slightly pushed Taehyung.

"Sh-Shut Up!" Jungkook yelled at Taehyung as he grabbed his phone and scrolled through Instagram, ignoring Taehyung which is continuing to tease him.

DayNight Has Requested To Follow Your Account

"Who's that?" Jungkook thought as he open the account seeing the girl with black hair and hazel eyes, it was her. Jungkook accepted the request and followed her back, seeing her bio her name was Stefan. She talked in English in which Jungkook was still learning. Jungkook did notice that she always sat in the corner of lunch table. Stefan had a tablet which she could translate English to Korean but Jungkook never seen her talk to anyone. Stefan rarely ate lunch and usually skips and walks around the school.

The Next Day, Jungkook walked in the school too early. Jungkook opened the door hearing the sound echo as he walked down the hall. Hearing his feet tap against the marble floor. The sounds of screaming could be heard as Jungkook turned quickly and saw a smiling girl eating a student. Jungkook saw her red eyes as he looked shocked, he quickly ran the other way.

"Be normal, run." Jungkook thought as he ran as fast as he can, trying not to activate his kagune. Jungkook sprinted down the hall opening the door and running out.

Jungkook didn't dare to look behind. Jungkook just kept running...

Hoseok was walking down the street, Seokjin ordered him to get coffee. One of the rare things ghouls can eat without vomiting. Every time Hoseok sees those delicious foods on the selves, he tries to remember how they tasted. Hoseok couldn't stop himself as he walked in the cake shop and ordered a whole cake, vanilla hoseok's favorite when he could taste food. Hoseok got the coffee and walked back home with a 2 bags. Seokjin gave a questionable look to see a second bag.

"Hobie? Why is there 2 bags?" Hoseok just shrugged his shoulders as he walked back to his room. Unwrapping the plastic cover and shoving the cake in his mouth hoping that he can finally eat normal things once again.

Hoseok instantly vomited and Seokjin ran in to see him crying.

"I just want to be normal."

edited [no]


	4. Killing Is A Cold Hobby

song: back from the edge - james arthur

"I don't trust you." Yoongi encountered a security guard in front of him.

"I didn't ask if you did, let me pass." Yoongi spit at the guard.

"Or would you like to see hell?" Yoongi raised his eyebrow as the security guard widen his eyes and left right after.

"Now let get this over with." Yoongi opened the glass door. It was about 12am and all Yoongi could see was the moonlight giving the only source of light. 

Yoongi walked and walked to find the victim. Yoongi opened the door and saw the peaceful sleeping man laying on a gigantic bed.

"Wakey Wakey." Yoongi whispered in the mans ear causing him to suddenly get up.

"Tell me who you are!" The man said in fear.

"Suga? Ring a bell?" The man eyes widen and a drop of sweat rolled down his cheek. 

"Please... Please no." The man tried to run out the room.

"Now.. we don't want to leave now, I'm not done with you just yet." Yoongi walked around the male as the male tried to punch him. 

"Eat him." The voice came back to Yoongi causing him to have a massive headache. The male ran to the outside balcony jumping off ending his suffering himself instead of Yoongi.

"Damn it." Yoongi sighed as he realize his and the rest of bts's food was on the ground. 

"He's dead, send a clean up crew." Yoongi called his boss.

"Good job Suga." The praise went into one ear and went out the other as he walked out the door. Getting inside his car riding back to the only thing called home.

"I'm back." Yoongi said as he looked at the clock to see it was 3am.

"I'm glad." Seokjin smiled as he had massive dark bags under his eyes.

"Seokjin? Why aren't you sleeping?" Yoongi walked to him leaning on the wall.

"Can't sleep." Seokjin bluntly said sitting on the kitchen stool with one light on.

"You know Christmas is coming?" Seokjin said as he set up the Christmas tree while everyone was sleeping.

"Yeah." Yoongi said.

"What if we don't survive till then?" Seokjin said as he leaned his head into his hands.

"Seokjin don't say that." Yoongi said as Seokjin took a deep sigh.

"Taehyung almost got eaten by Jungkook, Yoongi." Seokjin tried to have deep breathes.

"I-" Yoongi had no words, his family was slowly falling apart as he did nothing about it, thinking it's all his fault.

"I'm sorry." Yoongi said as he went to get some sleep medicine, giving Seokjin a pill and a bottle of water leaving Seokjin alone.

The next morning, everyone saw the beautifully designed Christmas Tree that Seokjin put up. Yoongi still feeling guilty.

Realizing Jimin isn't home still. Yoongi called him, hearing the "leave a message". Yoongi called 5 more times hearing the same message. Yoongi panicked and got Hoseok.

"Hoseok, Jimin isn't answering his phone." Yoongi explained quickly as Hoseok got on his jacket.

"He was meeting a girl and he never came back from then." Hoseok explained with his information.

"We need to find him." Yoongi said as he quickly grabbed his jacket also. Walking out the door with Hoseok saying their maybe final goodbyes to everyone else.

Jimin was unconscious, he felt that he was laying on a cold ground. Cement. Jimin groaned as he saw the "innocent" girl laughing.

"Hello Jimin." Jimin slowly opened his eyes, his vision still unclear.

"What are you doing?" Jimin groaned as he tried to get up but was cuffed to the ground.

"FBI Park Jimin." Jimin's eyes widen immediately. 

"I found a ghoul. In need of some backup." Jimin started to get teary.

"I was too cocky, not caution enough damn it. Now I'm putting the rest of my only family in danger." Jimin thought over and over. 

"Now Jimin will you tell me where the rest of you are?" Jen questioned smirking.

"Never." Jimin spit at Jen as he was still held cuff.

"Now Jimin lets see that regenerating power of yours." Jen said, immediately after said Jen stabbed Jimin in the shoulder sending screams out of Jimin's mouth. 

Edited [no]


	5. Searching For A Lost Ghost

"Family meeting now!" Seokjin yelled as everyone walked to the living room seeing a pacing Seokjin. The pressure was getting to him and he was slowly breaking down.

"Jimin is missing. Yoongi and Hoseok left to try to find him." Seokjin said it quickly, not wanting to say it again. Seokjin was shaking as he was realizing his family is going to die if he doesn't do something.

"Seokjin sit down please." Namjoon lightly set him on a chair. Namjoon is sensing a panic attack coming.

"What if Jimin dies and it's all my fault?" Seokjin started to hyperventilate. Namjoon trying to calm him down.

"Jimin isn't going to die." Namjoon tried to comfort the crying sobbing mess of Seokjin. 

"Take deep breathes. You can breath." Namjoon made Seokjin look at him in the eyes.

"Breathe." Namjoon said once again.

"Taehyung and Jungkook try contacting Jimin please." Namjoon said as he went back to Seokjin.

"Namjoon, I want to die." Seokjin said once again as he hugged Namjoon.

"We need you Seokjin." Namjoon said as he rested Seokjin on the couch. 

To Hoseok and Yoongi, They were walking around seeing the sun set and the darkness rise. Yoongi looked around paranoid with his surroundings. Yoongi walked with Hoseok to Jimin's second house seeing broken glass and broken cups on the ground. Seeing blood splattered on the ground.

"Jimin no." Hoseok whispered as he bent down and saw the blood. 

"It's fresh." Hoseok said as he got up and continued to look around with Yoongi beside him. 

I Don't Come Near Here

It was written on the wall with black paint or marker. Yoongi scanned the sentence.

Got Faith?

Kidnapped By Happiness Is The Worst

Help Is For The Weak 

"I...Got...Kidnapper...Help." Yoongi whispered as he covered his mouth. 

"Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck." Yoongi repeated as he grabbed Hoseok's hand and led him out.

"Jimin where are you?" 

"Now tell me where are the rest of you?" Jen said once again kicking Jimin in the stomach causing another groan from Jimin.

"Fuck off..." Jimin whispered as he lost most of his strength. Jen stabbed his shoulder hitting the same wound again and again.

"Tell me now!" Jen saw the doors open and Jimin eyes were watery as he was crying. Seeing a group of FBI.

"Hm. They're here." Jen smirked as all of them walked in.

"What's this?" The Captain said as Jen turned around and bowed

"Ghoul. Type: Wings. Name: Park Jimin. Age: 21"  
Jen said as the FBI circled Jimin.

"Good job Jen." Jen once again bowed and got in the circle.

"End me." Jimin thought as he saw his final moments. Flash backs of smiling faces and happy birthdays and Christmas presents being shared. All of it will soon be gone in one single slash. 

Jimin blurry vision was still there from his tears. The door slammed open and smoke was filled in the room. Jimin felt someone carry him as he looked behind to see Jen and the FBI passed out on the ground. 

"He...Help." Jimin said as he felt his body set in a car.

"Be quiet." A women's voice was heard.

After 30 minutes of a car ride, Jimin was lifted and set down.. hearing a door bell.

"J-Jimin!" Jimin heard Seokjin's weak voice. Jimin groaned in respond as he was still badly bruised and damaged.

"Namjoon! Namjoon! Get a bath ready please!" Seokjin was in tears as he picked up Jimin. Blood on his clothes and cuts on his body. A badly wound that was still bleeding.

Seokjin pulled out his phone fast and dialed Yoongi.

"Yoongi come home now, Jimin is home." Yoongi widen his eyes as he grabbed Hoseok's hand and ran to his car to drive back home.

"Jimin is alive." Yoongi smiled as he tried to not cry, Hoseok smiling as they both drove home never looking back to the house Jimin was kidnapped in.

"Seokjin, the bath is ready." Namjoon said as Seokjin undressed the weak Jimin and put him in the bath leaving him in the bathroom.

Yoongi and Hoseok opened the door and saw Namjoon and Seokjin hugging. Hearing Seokjin mutter

"He is alive..He is alive." Yoongi and Hoseok joined the hug. 

Taehyung and Jungkook ran inside the house and jumped in the group hug. 

"He is alive."


	6. The Taste Of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trust  
> trəst/  
> noun  
> 1.  
> firm belief in the reliability, truth, ability, or strength of someone or something.

"For fuck sake." Jen looked at her FBI agents, passed out of the gas she got up and looked around for the ghoul she captured.

"Hey shit heads wake up." Jen looked out the metal door, seeing no Jimin or ghoul. 

"Agent Lizabeth progress on Ghoul 287." Jen grabbed her walk talkie.

"Ghoul 287 escaped someone threw gas and we passed out, don't worry we'll get him and the rest to hell." Jen talked in the walkie and left the building with her team of FBI agents.

"I'll see you soon Jimin." Jen got in the truck that had "FBI" printed on and rode off.

"Seokjin can we talk?" Jungkook walked to the living room. Seeing Namjoon, Yoongi and Hoseok sitting on the couch.

"Yeah Jungkook what is it?" Seokjin said as he was making some cream to help Jimin with his wounds.

"I want to join Aogiri." Seokjin dropped the knife and looked at Jungkook. 

"What do you mean Jungkook? You know how dangerous and-" Seokjin was shocked of how Jungkook suddenly told him this.

"Don't do it Jungkook." Yoongi got in the conversation and Jungkook's hot head started to grow.

"Look at what they did to Jimin!" Jungkook yelled as he pointed to Jimin's room. 

"Jungkook don't be a dumbass." Yoongi snared as Jungkook gave Yoongi a death glare, he was furious. Why was he the only one mad about what happen to Jimin?

"So are we just gonna sit on our asses waiting for another of us to get caught? To die to their hands? If we stand here like little bitches we will die and you all know it!" Jungkook spit at Yoongi as Yoongi had enough and punched Jungkook start to the face.

"Don't dare say that ever again." Yoongi said as his stern voice came and Jungkook ran to his room grabbing all his clothes. He looked at his almost dead bestfriend laying on the bed slowly breathing. Jimin and him shared a room and he coudlnt stand there and let them kill them slowly. Jungkook grabbed his bunny mask and left never looking back.

Jungkook jumped on buildings the moon light hitting his face as he saw the city busy all filled with people that have no clue what will come. 

Jungkook decided to stop at some alley way calming down, sitting against a dirty brick wall. The stars seemed brighter then ever, the night seemed almost peaceful. 

"Jungkook?" Stefan looked at Jungkook sitting on the ground confused.

"Stefan!" Jungkook hid and took off his mask.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan looked and saw Jungkook with a bag.

"I was walking around and I saw something crawling around here." Jungkook tried his best with an excuse.

"Oh? But why do you have a bag?" Jungkook looked down and quickly realized.

"Just came from practice on the...soccer team." Jungkook said as Jen had a questioning look.

"Jungkook I'm not stupid, did you run away?" Stefan said as Jungkook deeply sighed.

"Yes and No. I just need a break from home." Jungkook said as he was still sitting down.

Jungkook took a peek at what some type of book was sticking out.

"Ghouls: Their Weakness and Biggest Fears"

Jungkook's eyes widen as he noticed that she was a new enemy.

"Jungkook just take my hand." Stefan gave a sweet smile. 

"Wha- Oh." Jungkook reached for her hand and saw Stefan blush. Jungkook wiped off the dirt from his clothes. Stefan grabbed Jungkook's arm leading him to her car, bright red like lipstick. 

"Oh god this is a bad idea." Stefan said as they were both in the car. 

"What do you mean a bad idea?" Jungkook questioned as he looked in the car mirror. 

"Nevermind but can I ask something?" Stefan said as she silently put on the radio.

"Yeah what is it?" Jungkook fixed his hair.

"Why did you leave?" Stefan suddenly turned into a melting mess and Jungkook panicked and blinked.

Stefan was back but Jungkook looked terrified leaving Stefan with a questioning look.

"I was just walking out for fresh air." Jungkook said as Stefan chuckled.

"What you don't believe me?" Jungkook said in defense and all Stefan did was tilt her head and laugh.

"Jungkook of course I do. My parents are okay with you staying over." Stefan smiled as she fixed her glasses.

"Oh yay." Jungkook stiffened as he realized he was getting hungry and the thoughts in his head all running in this mind.

"What are you scared of my parents? I'm sure they will love you." Stefan smiled as she looked at Jungkook. Jungkook felt regret. All he wanted to do was leave and be that edgy teenager and somehow end up in the Aogiri but he didn't mean to end in this girl's house but in the end Jungkook couldn't bring himself to say no. 

"Yeah I'm just a bit nervous." One sweat drop rolled down on his forehead. 

"Haha it's not like you're a ghoul." Stefan laughed as Jungkook froze and then seconds later started to laugh along. 

"Yeah definitely that would be crazy." Jungkook laughed maybe a bit too much or too little.

Stefan finally parked in her driveway. Seeing two parents looking around their 50's. Jungkook smiled and bowed. Jungkook looked back up and saw a mansion, the outside was pure white with slight touches of sliver. They had a blue fountain having a angel of some sort. 

"Stefan I can see you brought a friend." The father said as Jungkook shook his hand and the father lead him inside. 

The house was gigantic and nothing like the apartment building that BTS lives in. The house had a color code of like an grandparent's home. There was fake white flowers along the stairs. Their living room only consists of brown and blue with a massive fireplace. 

"Jungkook, I'll lead you to my room." Stefan said as Jungkook was knocked out of his thoughts. Stefan leaded him to her pastel purple room. 

"Sorry there's no guest room..my grandmother is sleeping here tonight also." Stefan said as she got closer to Jungkook.

"Oh it's okay I mean you're really nice to letting me stay here." Jungkook smiled, the old classic bunny smile. 

"Jungkook, you always seemed different. You're such a kind boy." Stefan leaned in to kiss Jungkook.

"Stefan I love you." Jungkook smiled as slight tears ran down his face.

"I love you too Jungkook." Stefan smiled and wiped his tears then behind his back stabbed him with a needle. 

"What are you doing?!" Jungkook's skin burned his face sweating and he felt like he was burning alive.

"I will never love a demon like you Jungkook." Jungkook looked in terror as all the walls closed on him. Whatever this drug is doing to him, it's causing him to want to end it now 

"I trusted you." Jungkook passed out as Stefan grinned and her parents came in to drag his body off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for posting so late! I finally got modivation and I got 2 chapters already written and working on another one.


	7. The Blood That Spills On My Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sav·age·ry  
> ˈsavijrē/Submit  
> noun  
> noun: savagery; plural noun: savageries  
> 1.  
> the quality of being fierce or cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: suicide ((not descriptive but I wanted to warn just in case :) and a lot of killing and violence.

"Hello?" Jungkook woke up to a dark empty space, it wasn’t a room. It wasn't something normal. The only noise Jungkook could hear was his faint breathes, the floor was filled with little daisies, white and pure having a little light on the bud of the flower.

"Anyone here? I'm trapped!" Jungkook yelled in panic as he felt the walls coming closer to him destroying the little daisies becoming dead ones, the leaves turning into ashy gray and the white daisies dying in front of his eyes in under a couple of seconds.

"Please?! Anyone?!" Jungkook looked around to see all four of the corners were closing, and under his feet he was sinking. Jungkook could feel himself getting lower and lower not knowing where he's going to fall into, maybe into the deep blue sea or somewhere he could easily get killed.

"Jungkook...Such a sweet little boy." A flying figure looking like Jungkook's kagune having a bright tint of blue coming from it's back. Jungkook felt the back of his lower to see his kagune out.

"What do you want?" Jungkook said as the flying figure flew towards Jungkook causing him to flinch.

"Jungkook you're about to die doesn't that concern you? I mean look at your sweet cheeks." The flying figure was Jungkook's kagune soul and it was something that made Jungkook a ghoul.

"Don't touch me Alinga, just tell me what you want me to do." Jungkook spat as the flying figure having her blue kagune balancing her.

"Jungkook~ It's not what I want, it's what you want." Alinga whispered.

"I mean if you die, I guess I die with you. I am your kagune's soul." Alinga said as she stepped on the now filled with red daisies but still dead flowers.

Jungkook's kagune was a bikau, common and is very balanced. There was no stand-out weak points or weak spots on his kagune having a bright blue shining and glowing. It also had a sense of stability and the actual kagune would stick out at the bottom of his back. In group fights with BTS, he would be the medium range attacks, although he did have decent offense, defense, and was fast.

"Where I am anyway?" Jungkook questioned as he was going to move but couldn’t like invisible ropes around him.

"Jungkook you never released me, you always have me just stab a person and that's it. That is boring come on, release all of me." Alinga said as she raised her eyebrow having the same personality as Jungkook. Strong but someone or something was holding them back.

"I don’t want to kill people Alinga get that in your skull." Jungkook glared at Alinga as she giggled.

"Aren't you a badass Jungkook? How are we or I going to get out of this situation? Most likely will cut you open and you'll have your regenerating powers over and over as they cut you to pieces Jungkook." Alinga turned her head to the side as Jungkook turned his head away from her.

"But let's just let them cut us open and let me just think and do the math. Us getting cut open with the ghoul mosquito spray or we kill them and we go back to wherever your fucked up brothers are at. Which one sounds better?" Alinga said as she crossed her arms.

"This is the only way?" Jungkook asked before he did anything he would regret later.

"Jungkook we either die here or we live. Yes just don't over do it and get us killed because you're eating Stefan's parents or something." Alinga snickered as Jungkook looked up at her.

"Do I say some words or do I just go?" Jungkook asked as he never in his life released his full form being too scared to hurt the ones he loved. 

"Yeah just fucking say "Let's go Alinga!" And you turn into the hulk. Jungkook don’t be stupid." Alinga said as Jungkook got annoyed.

"Then what the fuck do I do?" Jungkook spat at Alinga.

"Let me kiss you." Alinga said.

"What?" Jungkook asked.

"If I kiss you, you'll let me take over basically. Once you turn fully I'll give you back the control ok?" Alinga said as Jungkook nodded. Jungkook's first kiss is going to be taken by his ghoul spirit, what a romantic way.

Alinga put both of her lips on Jungkook's earning him to muffle as he felt pain a burning sensation down his throat causing him to scream but had been covered by Alinga's lips. Jungkook felt his body have such power and the feeling of being on a high, opening his eyes to see 3 doctors with surgical masks around him, Jungkook felt his own body move without his own choice. Jungkook felt the surgeons see Jungkook trying to get out seeing him awake from the anesthesia, Jungkook looked down to see knives and his legs having multiple cuts and scars at least. 

"He is awake, someone grab the anesthesia now!" One of the doctors said as Jungkook felt like he is going through sleep paralysis unable to move or talk on command that is.

The metal started to bend as Jungkook lifted his hands forcing him to wince through the pain of breaking mental. Jungkook felt his wrists cut but finally broke it, his kagune finally came from his lower back causing all the doctors to jump, Jungkook eyes turned pitch black only having a red iris. Veins around his arm and his eyes later on he got out of the metal table he was laying on.

"Someone get Stefan! Now!" The doctor pointed at the door as Jungkook snarled, feeling himself getting darker and darker in the black hole that was sinking him. In his head he felt like he was going to sink and the more people he killed that's how he would escape. The voice of Alinga wouldn't leave him alone, feeling a burning sensation all over his body.

Jungkook moved quickly leaving his kagune to hit the lights on the ceiling, the doctors looking for a way to escape, they didn’t care about the surgery on Jungkook they wanted to live and not get shredded by Jungkook.

The lights turned off, hearing little giggles coming from Jungkook as the doctors all looked for something to defend themselves. Doctors hiding in corners and doctors lost in the darkness trying to find the cement wall. Some lost their balance and fell due to the tubing and the medical gear on the ground. Jungkook heard breathing some holding their breath as the glowing of his red eyes was the only thing they see in the pitch dark.

"Who's going to die first?" Jungkook chuckled out as he was like playing 4 corners, as long as you didn't run into Jungkook you could maybe live for another 5 minutes maybe less.

"I mean I could and I would kill everyone one but...that seems like it would be a mess." Jungkook smiled as his iris would look left and right earning a sob from the left corner, the female doctor crying and shivering.

"Don't be scared. " Jungkook said as he walked towards the girl, earning her to stiffen up.

"Don't be scared." Jungkook repeated as his kagune caressed her cheek earning a cut, fresh blood coming from her cheek. 

"Please! Please don’t kill me! I have a husband and children! I'm a mother!" The lady sobbed out as Jungkook tilted his head.

"Man I wish I could have a family, but me being a ghoul I can't be normal and have a happy family like everyone in this room has." Jungkook whispered as the lady gasped out not being able to keep her breaths to be steady.

The girl couldn't speak out another word as she stuttered seeing on the bottom of her eye that she sees her own blood rolling down her cheek. Jungkook felt a person behind him as they tried to attack Jungkook with a knife earning him to get stabbed through the chest a clean cut earning coughs of blood from the person. Jungkook's kagune took out of the man's body earning him to limp to the ground.

"No...No that's a bad idea. I mean look around you, the future gives you advice and you just take it and shove it up your ass. Seriously you think stabbing me is going to kill me?" Jungkook kneeled down to the doctor choking on his blood slowly bleeding out.

Jungkook heard the door open to see Stefan dropping her bag full of drugs, needles, and a liquid full of who knows what. Stefan widen her eyes as she saw Jungkook near a dead body, seeing the blood reach to her feet having her white converse becoming red. Jungkook turned his head towards Stefan as stepped back almost running till Jungkook sprinted towards her leaving all the doctors, all he wanted to know why? Why did she trick him? What did she want from him and why was it all for his ghoul form? Why? Jungkook pinned Stefan to the wall as the doctors ran out the room, hearing screams of terror and fright as Jungkook just stared down Stefan earning her to cry and scream.

"Why? Why did you trick me? I thought you liked me?" Jungkook said as Stefan was too frightened by Jungkook to answer.

"Answer me!" Jungkook yelled as he put his kagune near her face earning her to stare at it whimpering as she was so close to death.

"I-I didn't mea-mean to." Stefan said as she felt herself getting weaker and weaker almost pissing her pants.

"Jungkook get it over with." Alinga said as Jungkook closed his eyes as he had a slight headache.

"Goodbye, sad to see you go." Jungkook said as his kagune stabbed in her abdomen causing her to scream out of pain. 

Jungkook looked back to see the empty metal room, not one single soul in there. Jungkook ran down the hall seeing bodies running all directions seeing blood on his patient outfit, Jungkook cracked his neck, Jungkook seeing a women with a gun in her hand shaking. Jungkook crawled on the ceiling earning the women to scream and drop the gun on the floor not being able to see Jungkook as he was crawling all over the walls. Jungkook dropped down grabbed the cold metal gun as he saw the women running down the hall, Jungkook heard 3 shots as he shot the women her body dropping on the carpet. Jungkook continued to walk stepping over her body seeing another male trying to hide in the closet, Jungkook laughed causing the male to shake in the closet. Jungkook stabbed through the dark wood, seeing the wood pieces fly as blood ran down the closet door. Jungkook walked into another grandmaster room seeing a painting of ghouls being killed as decoration which earned Jungkook's blood to boil. Jungkook looked through every little crack to see if he could find more people. Jungkook heard police lights as he heard guns being shot and doors opening.

"Doves..they are here." Jungkook said as he opened the door to see a group of police officers, Jungkook having his kagune extend as much as he could, earning a shock to the police officers but getting their guns ready to shoot. Jungkook jumped and kicked 2 officers down.

"6." Jungkook said as he counted how many he would have to pass out or kill to escape out of here. 

"4." Jungkook faint whispered as he stabbed two with his kagune jumped above all other officers.

"Shoot!" One of the head officers said as Jungkook landed, seeing more officers coming in behind the swarm. 

"Fuck now 14." Jungkook swore as he saw all of the police officers shoot. Jungkook kagune's blocked most of the bullets that tried to make contact with his skin expect one bullet hitting his arm earning him to wince in pain as he saw his arm regenerate the wound.

"Well this is going to be fun." Jungkook smirked as he ran behind cover earning the police squad to move to attack Jungkook, once 3 officers turned a corner Jungkook stabbed all of them their blood splatters to end on Jungkook's face.

"11...10..9." Jungkook said as he had grabbed one of the gun from the dead officers body shooting 3 people till he ran out of ammo not being a gun person overall.

"Don’t let him get away! That monster!" Jungkook heard as he heard more steps coming from the other side behind him. 

"Oh come on? You're calling me a monster when other bastards just kill you for fun? At least I'm killing you for self-defense." Jungkook jokily said as he jumped high enough that the 4 officers that turned to shoot him saw him gone till Jungkook landed down winked punching one of them in the face, causing them to black out. Jungkook kicking just high enough that the other soldier got his tooth knocked out of him, behind his back the 2 officers were shooting at Jungkook but his kagune protecting him and in the end piercing through them. Jungkook felt himself losing control the more blood that spilled on his hands as Alinga was trying to take full of control of him. Jungkook turned his neck wanting to leave, seeing the window that he could jump out of and escape as he just wanted to go back home and cry in his hyung's arms. Jungkook took one step and felt himself sink, he fully lost himself as he saw himself in his mind falling forever fall as he saw Alinga fly up towards the glowing light. 

"Well let's get this over with." Jungkook's voice wasn’t normal now more demoniac and more unrecognized. Jungkook wasn't in control...Alinga was now and didn't plan to give it back. 

Jungkook body ran into the battle as he blocked all the gun shots, throwing a large vase that was displayed in the hallway earning 2 soldiers to black out of the impact. Jungkook felt his knuckles bleed from punching those 2 officers earlier. Jungkook ran onto the wall dragging his kagune on the wall tearing the clean wallpaper. Jungkook stabbed another 2 earning them to collapse getting their throats cut. Jungkook seeing the blood spilled at their fellow soldiers. Seeing one last soldier, holding his gun to his head killing himself earning Jungkook in his head to scream as he didn't want this to happen. He wanted to go back, find something else he could do to escape this place instead of killing people. Jungkook's mind wanted to go back while Alinga had another idea becoming numb, Jungkook was soon going to be numb. He wanted to be like Jungkook not like Alinga. Jungkook ran down the hall seeing more officers but was slowly running out of energy jumping to another story of the mansion that Stefan once lived in, Jungkook ran into Stefan's parent's room seeing their family pictures on their end tables having one dim lamp being the only source of light. Jungkook saw how everyone was in front of the house but not so much in the back. Jungkook opened the window jumping right into the pool that they had, diving feeling the cold water against his now dry blood skin. Of course not blood that was his.

"He's in the back!" Jungkook heard as it was time for him to run or else he will become another science genie pig. Jungkook jumped over the fence and jumped from a branch of the tree to another entering the forest where he heard gun shots aiming for him. Jungkook heard all the shooting stop catching his breath finally laying down on a pile of leaves, seeing his clothes filled with blood and dirty from leaves. 

"Alinga we are out give me back the control!" Jungkook mental voice said as Alinga smirked.

"I don't think so baby." Alinga said as she tapped on Jungkook's forehead earning him to fall endlessly again in his mind.   

Jungkook took off pieces of branches and thorns on the bottom of his feet and ran to another near by house but also trying to hide from other officers that were around the area. Jungkook opened the back door of an empty mansion seeing that the family was on vacation and the only one left was a maid. Jungkook walked in faint steps as he walked up the stairs guessing which door was a son's room or the father's. Jungkook opened the door hearing a child sleeping, Jungkook in his mind started crying because he was scared that Aligna will hurt her.

"Oh come on, I'm not that fucked up to hurt a child Jungkook." Alinga mentally said as she saw Jungkook crying. 

Jungkook closed the door and opened another one empty and dark seeing it was the parent's bedroom. Jungkook closed the door and opened the dressing room picking whatever fits him, grabbing a hoodie that was old but was able to hide his identity, and also grabbing new pants long pants to hide his scaring and brand new cuts that were made by all the fights. Jungkook opened another drawer seeing if he could steal something possibly since they were low on income. Seeing gold necklaces and gold bracelets shoving them in his pocket. Jungkook heard the door creak open to see a little girl pop her head in.

"Mommy?" Jungkook would hear a tired little girl voice. Having Jungkook hide behind the closet that was near the door.

Jungkook waited till the little girl closed the door to continue his stealing crimes. Jungkook grabbed a new pair of shoes seeing only fancy ones that didn't make him look like a normal young adult. Jungkook grabbed some leather boots that look casual only reaching to his ankles. Jungkook ran out of the patio that the parents had so he could run back into the forest. After running for which seemed like miles Jungkook reached the city seeing the roads empty besides the police cars driving down the street hearing the sirens echoing down the road, Jungkook limped as he was still so tired from fighting but still had his black eyes still visual, if anyone walked down the street and saw Jungkook he was dead for sure. Jungkook limped down the street walking without waiting for the cross walk since there were no cars in sight. Jungkook felt himself shaking since Alinga was still in him mentally. Jungkook was hoping once they got back to the house she would give back his control everything would be fine.

 Once Jungkook opened the door, the only person awake was Yoongi since he did have insomnia. Yoongi was drinking tea to help him fall asleep, Yoongi saw Jungkook limp over and helped him by setting him on the couch. While Yoongi sat him down Jungkook's neck cracked and his kagune stabbed Yoongi straight through his chest him to choke on his blood. Yoongi coughed as Jungkook's veins popped as he stood up seeing  Yoongi holding his stab wound laying on the now blood stain couch. Jungkook walked over to Jimin seeing him still weak but sleeping. Jungkook's kagune waved and wrapped around Jungkook waiting for the command to stab or even kill Jimin. Before Jungkook could even inch further to pierce Jimin's skin Jungkook felt extreme pain as he saw Hoseok stab him with one of the kagune's sharp crystals earning him to pass out from exhaustion.


End file.
